Naruto:Ayakashi BakeInu To Neko
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: Naruto, an apprentice of a mysterious charming man who called himself "kusuriuri" visit without an invitation to a mansion of a family called "Akatsuki" who holds a marriage. But soon the marriage turned into demonic chaos that related to Naruto's.
1. A Dream of a gentle friend

**Naruto:Ayakashi Bakeneko style**

**Summary:- Naruto the kitsune, an apprentice of charming man who was only called 'Kusuriuri' had a strange dream of certain someone he had forgotten long time ago.**

***…………………………………………………………………………………………..***

**Story:**

"It's so dark here. Why is this darkness?"

Naruto didn't know where he was right now nor could he feel where he was standing right now. It seems like he's only stuck in a pitch black plane. until a sparks of light shone from nowhere. The light started to spread and engulfing over Naruto who was covering his eyes. "What the…."

In front of him was a place he really knew…a warrior academy. Yes that place was indeed a warrior academy where he learnt martial arts before. An academy where many people always send their children except that now there was no one there. "Where is everybody?" asked Naruto as he walking around.

Suddenly he heard a slow moving swing. "Naruto.." a little voice echoing.

"Naruto…come here Naruto." said that voice again. "Who, where are you?" shouted Naruto. "Here…..look to your right."

Naruto turned right and saw a smiling young red haired boy playing a swing. "You are…" Before Naruto could finished his words he was surprised to see that he was shrinking and wearing his old white shirt. "The red haired boy called to him again, asking him to sit on the swing next to him.

Naruto obeyed. Playing the swing for twelve seconds, he turned to the red haired who're not looking at him but kept smiling alone. Naruto looked into his beautiful green eyes and asked, "Err….who are you actually?"

"Naruto…don't you remember me? I'm your friend Gaara…." said the red haired.

'Gaara? That sounds familiar..' Naruto thought. "AHH, GAARA, IT'S YOU!!!" he suddenly shouted. "I missed you. Where have you been?" he asked, moving his swing to Gaara's and hugged him

Gaara didn't answer but only smiled at him. Naruto lift his hugging and other things, " Hey Gaara, just what happened here? This place looks kind of deserted."

"I don't know too. I was sleeping until I realized I was standing at this place which at least makes me relax in peace." said Gaara while Naruto stared at his words.

"How bout' you? What had bring you here, Naruto?"

"Ah, me? I don't quite remember how." Naruto answered. Gaara smiled blankly to the ground.

"This place really holds many good memories." said Gaara again. Naruto nodded his head and surprised again to see that he and Gaara's body had suddenly grown to teenage size and their outfits also changed. Naruto gasped to see that his friend had became more......wow..heavenly beauty but his hair is kinda long and messy. "Do you remember the days we played chasing here with other children? You're so naughty to steal ramen from Ichiraku's kitchen and got beaten by Lady Tsunade." said Gaara.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that still. That granny…..she's torturing me that much." said Naruto with a growl. Gaara stared at him then said, "Naruto, you've grown so much already."

"Of course I grow. I'm not a malnutrition person after all."

"Say, Naruto….You're still with Hinata aren't you?" Gaara asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can you tell me what does she looked like now and how is she?"

"Ahh~so you still didn't forget her at all ,huh, Gaara. That's incredibly sweet. Well, she's tall now. Her hair is long and straight. She's still blushy as usual. Her face had grown more longer and chubby and yeah~ she's fine. So since you haven't forget her at all, do you want me to send her your love, hmm~?"

Naruto laughed out loud when he saw Gaara blushed and smiled. Gaara looked to the sky to imagined what Hinata looked like as Naruto described her and giggled. "Now, now, what are you giggling about hmm~? Do you want me to send your love to her or not?"Naruto asked.

Gaara opened his mouth to answer but he kept quiet. Naruto looked away and said, "Nah~ Whether you want me to tell or not I will tell her at all." Gaara made a worried and blushing face before he turned to Naruto to protest. "Now, Gaara. I had one more memory about you. A special one."

"What memory is that Naruto?" "I remember that you were one of the best student here. Even though you were only 11 year old, you were the most powerful fighter who created his own jutsu. That time seemed like there was no one that could ever defeat you." said Naruto. " But soon after that I was defeated hands down by someone." said Gaara in a whisper.

"What? I can catch that." Naruto said. Gaara kept silent for a few seconds, then spoke again, "Naruto, I would like to apologize to you earlier."

"Apologize? About what?"

"I want to apologize to you that I may not be able to keep my promise to you. The promise I made years ago. Can you please free me from my promise?"

"Oh~ that promise. Nah, you can keep that crystal sword pendant. I don't really need it. It's too girly for me. And it's made by Hinata too. Oh yeah I never told you that. Since it was made by Hinata, I give to you."

"Really? Thank you Naruto. Naruto, it seems like we're not going to meet each other again."

"Wha...What do you mean? Why? Where are you going? We've just met today at this place since long."

Gaara smiled, "I don't know Naruto. But I have a feeling that we'll never meet again after this. I should say my last goodbye now. Please send my regards to all people we knew and take care of Hinata for me." "Hey Gaara, why? What happened? This is so sudden. Hey, GAARA!!" yelled Naruto, stretching his arms to touch Gaara who starts to fade into the air with a sad smile while saying his goodbye.

*************************************************************************

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters from Naruto and Mononoke or most part of the story but some yes.


	2. Going to Kyoto

"_GAARA~!!!" shouted_ _Naruto_.

***

"Woi, woi ,Kitsune. Wake up" commanded Kusuriuri while slapping Naruto but failed because he's still kicking in his sleep. Because the slapping failed, Kusuriuri used another extreme, a firecracker. "Meheheheh, I'm sorry kitsune. Since you didn't wake up at all, I'm going to use this_._ I'm not going to worry about you bleeding after all since that I'm a medicine seller."

He put the fire cracker under Naruto's sleeping mat with its fire and just sat down with an emotionless face to wait what happened next. ***PAP! TATATATATA!***

"**W**AAAGH! SOMEONE IS BOMBING US!"shouted Naruto as jumped and made his fighting stance. "MASTER KUSURIURI, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

"Snap out from it, Naruto! There's no one attacking. Just a mere firecrackers." said Kusuriuri who was emotionlessly impressed to see that there was no injuries on Naruto. "What dream had you had? You're kicking in your nightmare." he continued. "Uh..that. It's not nightmare actually. It's just that i had a dream of a best friend." answered Naruto. "Can you tell me that dream? It might have a message."

Naruto told Kusuriuri everything about the dream while Kusuriuri put his right palm on Naruto's forehead to interprete the meaning of the dream. "So master, does my dream had a meaning at all?"Naruto asked. Kusuriuri stared deep into his eyes before answering, "Yes, Naruto. It has some hidden meaning but there's one I could tell. Your friend Gaara is somewhere else far and he gave you his last goodbye to you . Hey, that sounded like he's dying." "What he's dying?" asked Naruto in shock. "I don't know. It might not mean that at all but hey, you had never told me this pretty faced friend of yours. Why?" said Kusuriuri.

"Wha...What do you mean by asking that question, master?"Naruto asked. "Nothing. I just admired his beauty. You said he's a strong powerful child, was he?"

"Yes he's really the strong and powerful friend in the academy. He has wonderful powers and fighting style. More than Sasuke and me that time. But I don't know about this time. Well, one more thing is that he's just like me....had a monster in our body. But he seldom use its powers. Last 6 years ago, he didn't come back to the academy again. He seemed like disappeared without any news. Even our sensei made a strange face last time. I didn't know why."

After Naruto said that, it was all silence in the forest but Kusuriuri broke the silence by saying, "Now, kitsune...We have no time for this anymore. We are going."

"Going? Where?"asked Naruto. "Tch,tch, Naruto.........I told you last night. You're such a short term memory boy. How can I let you go somewhere on your own if you're like this. You're going to lose your way."said kusuriuri. "Hey, I'm not that stupid. I have a map and personal reminder." argued Naruto. Kusuriuri chuckled and walked to a direction, "We're going to Kyoto."

* * *

Second chapter finito. Please review and rate.... if we ratings here.

I cahnged the title from Bakeneko to BakeInu but still it is BAKENEKO style even though not 100% Ayakashi Bakeneko style. I changed its way a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Mononoke and Naruto.


	3. Akasune's warning

**3rd chapter start**.

***************************************************************************************

"No….not like that kitsune. That's not how you do it. You're going to break the mortar. Didn't Tsunade-sama show you how to use ceramic mortar before?" Kusuriuri asked.

"No, I've never use her mortar at all." answered Naruto. "Then maybe you've ever use mortar for cooking before." said Kusuriuri. "I would like to say that I've never cook anything for myself nor using any cooking appliances." said Naruto. _'That's why I should say that you're quite an idiot too, Naruto no kitsune.'_ thought Kusuriuri as he watched Naruto trying to adjust his handle of the mortar. "Now this is the type of herb to heal poison and wounds caused by glass." said Kusuriuri and so on as they walked along in the forest and taking his chances to teach Naruto medical things before arriving to the ancient city of Kyoto. For a few weeks went on, Naruto saw a red ancient tower. "Uwaah~ Isn't that..isn't it master? Is-is" said Naruto in a stuttery way because of excitement. Kusuriuri nodded with is usual expressionless smile and Naruto jumped at his highest before running to the city.

Just a few steps before Naruto got himself to the pathway to the gate, he saw a little girl wearing a red kimono smiled at him. " Hi, little girl! What's your name and what are doing here." he said as he walked near to the girl. "My name is Akasune, Naruto ni-chan..I could sense your....nine tailed.(purr)....."said the little girl. _'Wha...how did she know my name?'_

Akasune raised her right arm to touch Naruto but suddenly a yellow paper written with red ink appeared, making her screamed. "What are you trying to do little red kitsune of the Kyoto forest? What are you trying to do? Don't make me kill you, young one." said the suddenly appeared Kusuriuri. "P-please put that talisman away. I haven't do anything to him. I can't control myself. I just sensed a powerful fox, ancient fox inside him; you know that?"

"Of course I knew what's inside him. A dormant fox not of your race of fox spirit. A different type. Was his scent... that appealing to you?" Kusuriuri asked in his cold tone. Akasune nodded her head. "Eh~ Little Akasune is cute but what are both of you talking about ne~ Master? And why are you showing off your talisman to her? She's just a little girl." asked Naruto. "Naruto...Didn't you what I talked about with her?"

Naruto shruggged. "I don't know how slow your head really is Naruto. Akasune here is more clever than you. Naruto, for your information.. Akasune is a fox spirit. Different than you who was born with a fox demon in you. How I wish that you..with that demon inside you will make you cleverer and not this _idiot_." said Kusuriuri. "What was that? I couldnt catch it." said Naruto. "What?" asked Kusuriuri. "That thing you said before you asked what. What was it?"

Kusuriuri shrugged. Naruto frowned. This kusuriuri could be very mean sometimes. "Now, Akasune. Don't ever try to lay your skin on Naruto ever if don't want to taste my talisman or any of my medicine. Surely both of us must go inside that town now." Akasune nodded but then she said, "Mr. Medicine Seller. I want to tell something."

"What is it, red fox?" "There is something vengeful in that town, mister. Terifying eventhough I'm a spirit, I fear its presence. I fear its presence even though it haunts the only area where it dwells right now. Can you help slay it with that weapon of yours in that box?"asked Akasune. "So you know it. But why should I?"

"Because I want to play some pranks in the town as usual."answered Akasune. "You're very naughty, red fox."

When the two continued walking, Naruto looked back to see the cute little young red fox smiled showing her white canines while waving at them.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

3rd chapter finito.

Sorry that it's still short of a chapter.

This chapter they're still venturing the forest near Kyoto but next chapter they'll be in Kyoto.

Akasune is my original character but..

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters of Naruto and Mononoke.

Please review.


	4. Mysterious death

Now they're entering the Kyoto city.

* * *

"YEAH!!! AT LAST IT'S KYOTO CITY!!! WOW, THIS PLACE SO PRETTY BEAUTIFUL! Ouch!"

"Oi, Naruto! Stop yelling. You're pulling attentions to yourself." said Kusuriuri, throwing something hard to Naruto's

head. Naruto rubbed his pained head and suddenly realised that people around him were watching and moving away from him while some were whispering, _'Hey, look at that crazy boy.' _and whatever they said bout' him. "You hear that kitsune. It's emberassing. I'm going to pretend that I don't know you. Bye"

"Ah, I'm sorry master. This place is so beautiful..." then Naruto sniffed into the while talking, "And even the ramen scent is so yummy. Wait, RAMEN?! YAY, RAMEN!" shouted Naruto gleefully and ran to Kusuriuri, jumping like hopeful child in front of him while begging, "Master,master. Treat me to ramen, please~ I promise to train myself harder. Master, please~ ramen. Please~(2x)(Puppy eyes and still jumping)"

Kusuriuri started to feel annoyed with Naruto's begging. "Alright, alright. But you must promise train your best if you don't want to...taste my punishment WHICH as you know..it is MORE severe than Tsunade's." Hearing this, Naruto gulped and nodded his head. "You've promised; now lets treat you to ramen."said Kusuriuri. Naruto jumped again and started to run to where the delicious scent come from. Kusuriuri paid Naruto's ramen as he said, "Naruto, after you eat, find me at the building there." Kusuriuri pointed to a big mansion far from the market place and went there.

* * *

Here he was, the mysterious charming man standing in front of a grand beautiful gate with a smirk on his face. An old man was watching and started to greet him,"Hey, Kusuriuri!(like I said before, Kusuriuri means medicine seller).What are you doing there? This is not the right time for selling your medicines." Kusuriuri didn't answer but his lips are mumbling something as he entered the gate of.....a mansion with an address says, "Akatsuki Family Household"

Kusuriuri walked in the garden and passed a garden where some guests are watching some shows on the stage. Some of them were asking each other, "_Hey, isn't that Kusuriuri?" "Yes, it is Kusuriuri. What's a kusuriuri doing here in this marriage?"_

As he walked so slow, he heard a man yelling. He hid behind a tree and saw a long blond haired man yelling to a brunette girl, "What are doing actually? You should fetch some water now and boil for some guests! Don't you know what are we having today? Do it now before I come back later!"

"Yes, master."answered the the blond man went away while the brunette girl was doing the tongue thing(I don't remember whats the word for when you are you kind put your tongue out and err.....shake it to the person you dislike) to him. Then when the blond man was really away, Kusuriuri came. "Er..hello there. Why are you coming here? Are you going to deliver something?"

"I heard that there is a marriage going on here. And I came to offer a medicine." answered Kusuriuri. "Sorry sir kusuriuri. But as you said, this is a marriage and we don't accept any sales right now."

"Oh~Just take a look. I have some other specials things other than medicines. Very special."said Kusuriuri in a very sarcastic tone. The brunette just agreed and let him into the kitchen while introducing herself, "My name is Matsuri." and asked him to sit down on the floor with her. Kusuriuri was putting his medicine box down when Matsuri start to say something, "Today our my young Miss Kaori is going to marry to Lord Raoma at Shiono's residence. But that doesn't cocern us at all. Lord Raoma's people probably will arrive shortly two hours later to take the bride."

"So,then I should give some gifts right now before the bride leaves. Something that might be useful to her in her married life. Let me tell you what I have. Come here." called Kusuriuri. Matsuri moved nearer and Kusuriuri whispered something that made her squeeled, "Really?(Squeel)Show me, show me!" It was heard by a mid-age short family bodyguard who was misunderstood of what really happened inside. "Who is inside there? Matsuri! ARE YOU DOING THAT XXX THING WITH ANOTHER MAN? HOW DARE YOU! COME OUT THIS INSTANT SO I CAN PUNISH YOU!"

"Hey, old man Nahei! I didn't do such a thing, you perverted head! If you want to get something inside just get it. You hae no right to accuse such a thing to me!"commented Matsuri. "Wha-I...I. Urgh! Right, I want to drink water."said Nahei in embrassment that he quickly came in to have a sip of water from the water barrel. "Faster, Nahei! And get out from here!"

"What?Oogh, I'll tell this matter to Master Deidara so you'll get punished soon."threatened Nahei but Matsuri didn't take that threat. "That Nahei is so annoying. I really hate him. He should just die."growled Matsuri. "Matsuri, you're being too harsh to an old man."commented Kusuriuri. "Huh, who cares anyway. He always interfere with my affairs."complained Matsuri. "Anyway, about that items...."she continued. "Oh, yes. Here, I'll show you some."

Kusuriuri opened the lock of his medicine box. There were colourful items inside. "Wow, there are so many!"said Matsuri. Kusuriuri whispered to her what were they and every items and uses he shown to her, she kept on squeeling with blushes on her cheeks. Maybe the items kusuriuri showed were for couples uses.(you know what I meant) and every time Matsuri squealed the items seems to reacted by her reactions. "They're WONDERFUL. You really should sell them to Miss Kaori. And hey, let me tell you a secret. But I must use whispers." Kusuriuri leaned his ear near to Matsuri's lips. She whispered something bad about about the bridegroom. "Oh really~? What a pity. I should help these poor couples. I have a medicine to make the leper groom handsome again. Mheheheh. What should I give? Porn? Ooh~huhu"

"Er...Kusuriuri-san . I haven't finished yet."said Matsuri. "Oh,okay. Please continue. (I'm so enjoying to hear this family's story)"he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Akatsuki family were sitting in a grand guest room to give advice to the bride, Kaori about how to be a good wife.

* * *

(_Back to Kusuriuri and Matsuri)_

Before Matsuri say something, Kusuriuri thought about Naruto, _'Where does that kitsune went to? Still eating_? _My, that boy. I hope he remember where he had to go'_

"I heard this marriage is for the exchange of our depts to the groom."said Matsuri. "Oho~That's a pity too."commented Kusuriuri.

"My master, Pein-sama is a good man but he's too bad in managing money. It also seems like he's very obedient and can't lift his head up to his wife, Konan-sama. Kakuzu-sama is an idle person but when it comes to money, he's very greedy and will do anything to get some."

"That doesn't sound idle to me."commented Kusuriuri."Well, he is an idle. If he want to get some money, he will do it in some bad way."said Matsuri. "And because of his attitude, his younger brother, Pein became the family successor."

"I see."he said. "Oh no~, Deidara-sama will punish me if he knows I'm telling you this."

"Don't mind that. Here, I'll give you a gift for the info. And let's see if we have something for the bride." "Oh, thank you. I've been waiting so long for this."

Kusuriuri opened his big drawer box. Suddenly:*CIP CIP* And when there's that sound, Matsuri screamed and jumped to Kusuriuri's laps. '_I'm so lucky to have a cute girl on me' _he thought .

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kusuriuri" Matsuri apologized. "Don't mind it. _I like it."_

Matsuri didn't hear the last thing he said. "It's just a rat, Matsuri."he said.

"I'm so scared."said Matsuri. "Say, Matsuri. There are lot of rat traps here."said Kusuriuri. "Yeah,there are lots of them in this house."Matsuri agreed. "Why don't you keep cats in this household?"asked Kusuriuri. "Cats? Well, i don't really know. There's someone here who hates them."

"If not cats, then get some dogs since they are fond of all things. And they're obedient to do anything such as catching rats."he suggested. "Do.."

"MATSURI!!" suddenly the the blond man came yelling."Hah! Deidara-sama?"stuttered Matsuri while Kusuriuri bowed his head to the floor. "I heard from Nahei that you're slacking off with a man." "We're just talking about some effective rat killer, sir"Kusuriuri explained but that blond Deidara snapped at him, "We don't need any rat killers from you, *gaijin."

"Matsuri, have you done what I ordered you to?" "Ah, I'll do it now." Matsuri answered and stood up to prepare water. Kusuriuri watched Matsuri and he stood up too; then said to Deidara, "I'm sorry if i disturbed you. i'll leave immediately if you wish" then he turned his face to Deidara who suddenly blushed on seeing Kusuriuri's HANDSOME face.

_O-oh, the Master Deidara is blushing at me. Is he......uhh..,_thought Kusuriuri silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hall way of the mansion, the Akatsuki family were escorting Kaori to the main mansion door. A beautiful woman with paper flower on her head was petting Kaori's head while saying,"My cute,cute daughter. Be a dutiful and good wife for your husband, okay."

Kaori looked at her mother and she looked to the front to step down when there were rats gathering on the ground. She screamed. Her mother was very upset and asked,"Why are there rats here? This is omen. This can't be happening. We should postpone this wedding."

The adviser of the family, Yahiko said,"Mistress, the rat is a sign of having many descendants. It's a good luck for Miss Kaori."

"Oh, yes. You're right Yahiko. Let us keep going. I'll wish you good luck,dear Kaori-chan."

* * *

In the kitchen, both Deidara-sama and Kusuriuri were sitting side by side on the floor. Deidara-sama seemed like flirting with Kusuriuri which made him,sighed, frown and whatever reactions that related to annoyances. _True, this blond Master Deidara is a gay after all, why would he babbling nonsense here if he's not. And looking at me with lust in his eyes.*sigh* And in addition,he's so girly,_thought Kusuriuri. He intentionally spilled the cup of wine Master Deidara gave. Master Deidara noticed it but didn't do anything about it because he thought Kusuriuri was water nauseous. Then in the midst of that all, Kusuriuri sensed something.

* * *

Back to the mansion main door, as Kaori stepped her legs down again, in a flash of time, Kaori stopped moving. It was as if the time was moving slow that even Kaori, with her eyes wide opened ,had slowly fallen back to the floor. Her mother didn't move but her eyes followed Kaori and when she realized that her daughter Kaori was bleeding in her chest and screamed as loud.

* * *

At the mean time, Kusuriuri, Matsuri and Deidara-sama heard the screamed and went to where it was.

* * *

It was very a very panic situation. The mistress kept screaming and then sobbing while trying to wake her Kaori. Everybody was kind of shouting," Someone find some help. Faster." or "Where's the killer" except for one person who was very relaxed as if nothing happened and drinking a gourd of wine.

"YOU,SUSPICIOUS MAN! WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Yahiko to a Kusuriuri while wielding his sword but with an unknown strength and just with right hand, Kusuriuri could put the sword back to its sheath. "It's useless to use that sword of yours mister because this was not caused by any human and the culprit also is not something you can cut with normal sword."said Kusuriuri.

Yahiko fiercely asked," Who are you stranger? Where di you come from....suspicious?"

Deidara-sama the sassy man accused Matsuri,"Yahiko-sama, it's Matsuri who let him in." But indeed,the accusition was true. "Hey, I...I"stuttered Matsuri trying to protest but can't find the word to defend herself. "Suspicious guy...."growled Nagato again. Kusuriuri had bored listened to the same word again so he said, "Suspicious....that is true."

Kusuriuri walked away to the walls and stuck white papers to there. The white papers after they're stuck to the walls, the white surfaces of the papers had appeared some blood red writings and symbols. During kusuriuri stuck the papers, he said,"We can't leave these things as they are. We must make big barriers all around."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? What barrier?"shouted the family's bodyguard named Odajima,pointing his sword to Kusuriuri. "Oh,shut up Odajima!"snapped Yahiko. "We should get a doctor right now."

Kakuzu sat near to Kaori's body while drinking his wine and just staring uninterestedly at her before saying,"Hey,Konan! I think you should just called a monk from nearby temple. Kaori had stopped breathing. Isn't it, Konan? I suggest Hidan" and he giggled. Konan when she heard Kakuzu's seemingly heartless actions towards her daughter,glared death daggers at him and lunged to strangle him,"KAKUZU!!I'LL KILL YOU,I'LL DAMN KILL YOU NOW!IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! LET ME GO,PEIN!"

Kakuzu with his face looked forth to Kusuriuri who stood at the main entrance,"Yo, you there! What are planning to do?"he asked. In the background, there's Pein who try to sooth his wife's rage towards Kakusu. Kusuriuri turned his head to answer the questioner,"Right now, I've no plan at all." but in his mind, he's asking where was Naruto right now and what took his apprentice so long to come over. Meanwhile Konan was still shouting behind trying to her husband's grip from her. "Still nothing? I think that's better."said Kakuzu again in his lazy sing song voice. Then, he laughed hysterically while hitting his knees in the midst of situation the everybody should mourn. In a few zaps of time, Kusuriuri was tied up and was brought with his box to the large court(or maybe guest room).

To be continued.

* * *

Konan's daughter had died mysteriously and Naruto still hadn't come. Where was he?

I edited the chapter. Kanao, I changed him to Yahiko.

Man, I'm so confused with the trio, Pei, Konan and Yahiko

I'll try make some twists of the original story. Enjoy.


End file.
